Chaudvarm's Fever
by Yandere Shoujo
Summary: An assasination leads to deadly reprocussions for Silva. Character death.


A/N: Ugh… there are never any new stories. Just updated one's I really don't want to read or have read and didn't like.

Got 40 minutes until my next class starts. Let's see what nonsense I can whip up to serve as my next marker for the first page. Ignores the existence of Akulla (or however you spell it) because for the past few years everyone's been fine without him... lol, accidently had Her at first.

Chaudvarm's Fever

Zoaldycks did their best to be the ultimate assassins, yet, they were still human. If they got an STD, their body would eventually break down. Small pox, the plague, leprosy, it didn't matter.

Killua didn't appreciate it.

Silva breathed in and out slowly from inside a confined, bubble like area. Machines and wires were applied to him from his head to his feet.

Kikyo was in hysterics, not much of a change, but it was a certain brand of throwing a fit. Her visor fizzed, blinked, and sparks flew as she held her fan with a vice grip. Breathing through her teeth.

Men in hazard suits took care to medical procedures for the patient beneath

Illumi remained silent and expressionless, impossible to read. Though he clenched and unclenched his fist behind his back, muscled fingers sharpening individual fingers one at a time.

Silva's hair was splayed behind his head. His skin, red and swollen, contrasted with the white sheets he lay upon. Around his closed eyes, dark rings looked like someone took a marker and just shaded all around. On his hands were boils and blisters.

Milluki looked solemn. Not eating, just standing with his hands clasped together, and staring at the ground. Kalluto did the same by the fuming Kikyo. Within the sleeves of his kimono, Kalluto hid his trembling hands.

Zeno didn't look disappointed or sad, just in deep thought. On a mission, he would murder his own son if the situation called for it. Though, an illness was a completely different matter.

Chaudvarm's Fever.

The chances of catching it on the street were zero to none. But when trying to assassinate a mad scientist bent on biological warfare, those chances escalated quickly.

Scientists, as the Zoaldycks knew, where pretty crafty when they wanted to be. It had been the whole point in making themselves immune to poisons and other toxic chemicals.

The mad Dr. Chaudvarm knew this. He also knew that he had enemies.

When Silva ripped out his heart, it was when it was all over. Rigged to explode along with his body, which wasn't hard in their day and age, the toxins burst into the area. All they needed was skin contact, and the fatal chemicals moved deep inside a person's pours, and dominated every cell they could touch. Burning them from the inside. What made the toxin so deadly was its natural properties.

Hundreds of medical patients with the worst diseases were promised free care, though in the end they were used to fuel the man's plan.

It was said by their client, that Chaudvarm wanted to cleanse the world in a great purge. Bombs were to be dropped, and every living being under the sun would drop, burn, and boil.

In a will long written before the assassination, the man stated. "If I do fall, my dream will not die."

He was close.

All it took was a small speck of the chemical to begin the process on Silva. He didn't know until he reached his own room, suddenly feeling hot, and dropping.

Zeno tried to approach him, but Silva forbid it, explaining his situation through the thick, stone and steel walls.

So there they were, a family in mourning for a soon to be dead man.

The monster of a dog that was usually there died not too long ago, it's form burnt and smoking. Body disposed in a chemical waste container, the specialists called in made sure Chaudvarm's fever didn't see the light of day.

Killua wished Gon was there, but he left him to handle business with the auction. This wasn't any of the boy's business, but it still would have been less upsetting to have him nearby. Illumi said nothing to Killua the entire time. Nor did he look at him.

The Zoaldyk family members were all in their own worlds, in connection only because they had their own reason's to mourn the man before them in their own ways. Killua was upset because he couldn't kill Silva himself. Illumi respected his father as a warrior. Kikyo lost a husband. Kalluto worried for the sake of their family. Milluki lost someone he actually cared for a bit. Zeno lost a great son who still had potential to do greater things.

Silva's eyes widened, startling the occupants. He bit through a scream as his strong body finally gave up, and his skin created a bit of steam on the plastic surrounding him. The heart monitor attached beeped furiously. Those watching felt as though the earth itself was shaking as the man fell into a seizure. Skin reddening further, it soon began to smoke and turn black in some areas.

The specialists stood back, knowing they did all they could.

When the man relaxed, it was over. Chaudvarm's fever had claimed its first human victim, as well as its last.

Not a soul cried for the man that day, though the Zoaldyk family was still faced with a deep sense of loss.


End file.
